


Drabbles and such

by GenericUsername01



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Multi, chances are if you ship it its in here somewhere, i am not tagging all of that though, not rated because it varies wildly, warnings will be given in chapter notes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 23:15:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14841068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenericUsername01/pseuds/GenericUsername01
Summary: Things I feel are too short to be posted separately.Prompts most definitely welcome





	1. A is for Apple

Apples are Jim's favorite food.

A surprisingly healthy choice, one even Bones supports.

There had been no apple trees on Tarsus. He had seen what apples looked like rotting, though, back home in Iowa. There was an apple tree that grows right up to the window of his bedroom and even higher. When he snuck out, he would use that tree to do it.

It's fall when he gets released from the hospital. The apples are not quite ripe yet, but they're close enough.

And so the first thing he does when he gets back from Tarsus is pick an apple.


	2. Cheating

She doesn't know about T'Pring until they're on their way to New Vulcan and her face appears on the viewscreen. She calls her beautiful, and asks who she is, assuming a sister or a cousin or a childhood friend. There's a lot she doesn't know about Spock. She can respect that aspect of his culture, his need for privacy.

He tells her she's his wife.

Nyota feels stupid.

Of course she knew about Vulcan childhood bondings. She just assumed that Spock hadn't had one. He had asked her out. He had actively pursued her. He was loyal almost to a fault. He was a good man.

He was _married_.

The whole bridge crew is looking at her, and Nyota hates Spock for this, hates him for humiliating her this way, hates herself for assuming rather than asking.

She finds her voice, eventually. She asks to be excused from the bridge. Nobody has stopped staring yet, and if she doesn't get their eyes off her soon, she'll do something stupid, make an even bigger fool of herself.

Kirk grants her request, eyes looking soft and vulnerable, like he was the one betrayed and not her.

She rises from her station with all the poise she can muster and walks into the turbolift. She presses the button. She doesn't cry.

She goes to her quarters, perfectly normal, and she doesn't cry.


	3. Photograph

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found a random word generator? Expect rapid updates

It is the single most sentimental, emotional thing Spock has ever observed about his father in his entire life.

Ambassador Sarek, esteemed ambassador of Vulcan, member of the House of Surak and holder of a seat on the High Command, keeps a holograph of his family on his desk.

Several holographs, actually, that play and spin in succession of one another. Captured moments of their life drifting lazily over the beam projecting, just sitting there on the edge of Sarek's for all to see. A blatant emotional failing, one he doesn't even try to hide.

A flash of Amanda, exhausted and sweating, holding a newborn Spock in her arms. T'Rea, Sarek, and young Sybok standing together with perfect stoicism. That time they went to the Voroth Sea and Amanda insisted they play in the sand, instructing her three children on a Terran art form known as sandcastle building. A picture of Sarek and Amanda on the day of their bonding ceremony. Amanda had insisted that the Vulcan robes she wore had to be white, quite illogically. Sarek's eyes seemed... not as harsh, in the holo.

He had not possessed such a thing before her death. Spock saw no need to comment on it.


	4. Expansion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for all things associated with mirrorverse and pre-reform Vulcan.

The Terran Empire is ruthless and has the power to do anything they want. And they want to conquer Vulcan.

But Vulcan might just give them a run for their money.

They attack with human-Andorian cohesive units and Tellarite shock troops and the Vulcans lash back, hard and violent. The fighting wages in the sky above the planet's atmosphere as well-- a two-front war.

Eventually, both sides have wiped out each other's fleets and troops and there's nothing left to do but call a ceasefire.

They propose an alliance. The Terran-Vulcan Empire. War with the Klingons, war with the Romulans, and the galaxy will fall before them.

It's one hell of a proposal. Vulcans are insane, the exact type of insanity that humans love. They'll be perfect.

There's just one problem though. The Vulcans-- despite having proposed it in the first place-- will only combine their forces if the humans honor their alliance-making rituals and agree to a formal, representative bonding of their peoples.

They want royalty for royalty but the Emperor refuses to barter his daughter away, and so the military equivalent will be used. The captain of the Fleet's flagship.

When Jim meets the prince of Vulcan, it was hate at first sight. Spock was quiet, playing along, not even a warrior and far too submissive for Jim's taste. Sure, he likes that in a lay, but a mate for life? No way. 

And the worst part is, he's got morals.

Jim just hopes he'll change Spock rather than the other way around.


End file.
